Un regalo de la ciencia
by Claudiabch
Summary: CAP 7 UP! Basada en la pelicula "Bajo el mismo Techo" , Hermione y Draco se quedaran a cargo de la pequeña Claire luego de la muerte de los padres de esta, quien trae muchas sorpresas consigo...
1. Chapter 1

_La historia esta basada en un trailer que vi en el cine, sobre una pelicula llamada "Bajo el mismo Techo", los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con excepcion de Anna Brown, Claire Zabinni, y los que posteriormente vaya añadiendo producto de mi imaginación, sin mas que añadir, les dejo el primer capitulo! :_

**_-o-o- La llegada de un nuevo ser -o-o-_**

Hermione! No sabes lo feliz que soy! voy a ser mamá! Tengo 1 mes y medio de embarazo! – gritaba muy emocionada Anna Brown, su mejor compañera de trabajo, no solo por el hecho de llevarse bien, sino por ser muy buena en la rama de la medicina mágica.

Esa es una muy buena noticia! ¿Blaise ya lo sabe?

No, aun no se lo he dicho, estoy viendo la manera de decírselo, es que… después de intentarlo tantas veces, me parece increíble poder decir ahora, que estoy embarazada! Claro… con un poco de ayuda, pero embarazada al fin y al cabo! – No podía contener el desborde de felicidad que sentía, sin duda Anna se hallaba muy emocionada.

Me alegro tanto por ti … - Hermione la abrazo, de alguna forma la noticia la alegraba, y por otro lado, la hacía sentirse sola, ella aun no tenia siquiera un novio, Ron se encontraba en otro país, su relación había terminado 1 año atrás, su amiga iba a tener un bebe… que daría ella por tener uno, por ser madre… Pero no. Todavia era joven, y tenía una enorme vida por delante, ya habría tiempo para eso, sin embargo… el solo hecho de pensar que nunca llegase a suceder, la angustiaba.

¡Tenemos que ir de compras! Tú vas a ser la madrina! Tú le pondrás el nombre Hermione! Quiero que tu y mi bebé sean muy unidos, tal y como lo somos nosotras dos. Promételo! – Anna hablaba rápidamente, emocionada, sin darse cuenta del brillo que había en los ojos de Hermione.

Te lo prometo Anny... te lo prometo – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Estás llorando? ¿No te gustó la noticia? – pregunto algo preocupada.

No Anny, no es eso, si estoy llorando es de felicidad, sé que serás muy feliz con ese bebé que tendrás con Blaise que tanto te quiere, y no me cabe la menor duda.

****

**_En el comedor de la Mansión Zabinni_**

Así que tendrás un hijo. – comentó Draco.

Sí, ¿y ahora me siento completo, sabes? Es lo que nos faltaba a Anna y a mi – respondía un emocionado Blaise.

-Imagino…, ya tienes un heredero entonces

- ¿Heredero? No Draco, no será un heredero, será mi hijo, un Zabinni, lo de la herencia… eso es lo de menos, dime… ¿has pensando en casarte y tener hijos? –preguntó Blaise mientras mordía una manzana que acababa de coger del frutero del comedor.

-Falta mucho para eso, soy muy joven, y pensar en niños ahora… no esta en mis prioridades – contestó mientras lanzaba una de las manzanas al aire.

-Draco, tenemos la misma edad, voy a tener un hijo, y créeme, lo que siento ahora, jamás lo había sentido antes, deberías ir buscando alguien. . . salir más, no sé..

-¡Por favor Blaise!, vine a visitarte porque tenias algo importante que decirme, no para que me "regañes", así que, si el que vas a tener un hijo era el tema, ya lo hablamos, y te felicito por ello, ahora pasare a retirarme – finalizó Draco dando un golpe a la mesa del comedor.

Blaise solo atino a sonreír por la actitud de Draco – Esta bien, puedes retirarte – Draco se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del comedor para retirarse – Por cierto Draco… - ¿Ahora qué? – Tú serás el padrino. Para esto Blaise ya había cerrado la puerta del comedor prácticamente en sus narices, sin dejar a Draco darle una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.

****

_Corría presurosa hacia el hospital muggle, Anna acababa de tener al bebé por medio de una cesárea, Blaise le habría telefoneado desde una cabina pública a pedido de su esposa._

_Lo que Hermione se preguntaba era el porqué de tener al bebe en un hospital muggle, siendo Anna medimaga, tal vez habría tenido algún riesgo en el embarazo y no se lo había contado, pero eso ya que mas daba, de alguna manera se sentía feliz por ir a visitar a su amiga y conocer al recién nacido, ¿a quién se parecería? , A ella? O a Blaise?_

-¿Dime que no es hermosa? – Anna sostenía entre sus brazos un bebe pequeño, rodeado de una manta blanca, vestía un pequeño conjunto blanco también, al parecer no habían querido saber el sexo del bebe sino hasta su nacimiento.

-Lo es, y se parece tanto a ti, tiene tu cabello, y tus ojos – comentaba Blaise embobado mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

Los tres formaban un lindo marco familiar, hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo sobresaltar a la pequeña, dando paso a Hermione, quien apresuradamente se acerco a ver a la pequeña.

-¿Qué es?

Blaise puso una cara algo extraña y preguntó: ¿Cómo que qué es? ¿No ves que es un bebe?

-Claro! Pero me refería a si es niño o niña

-Aah! Es una niña, mírala, ¿no esta preciosa? –Blaise estaba sin duda embriagado de felicidad por la llegada de su hija, y se le notaba desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

-Estábamos esperándote para que nos sugieras algún nombre, no se me olvida lo que te dije hace unos meses atrás, y espero que a ti tampoco eh! – le dijo Anna a Hermione, quien se encontraba mirando a la pequeña

La bebe estaba despierta, su cabello que apenas se notaba era castaño claro, sus ojos eran de un negro muy singular, tez blanca como su madre, -_ Claire… - _suspiró.

-¿Claire? Es un lindo nombre verdad Blaise?

-¿Qué?, no, no, Claire es el nombre que tengo pensando para el día que tenga una hija… - habló apresuradamente Hermione, había pensado en voz alta…

-Hermione. Claire será tu ahijada, ¿acaso no le queda bien el nombre? Mírala, ves que esta sonriendo al escuchar su nombre – Anna se sentó e inclino a la pequeña hacia los brazos de Hermione, quien la tomo y la miraba sonreír mientras le decía – De acuerdo… Claire, pequeña, le robaste el nombre a mi hija, ni modo, cuando seas mas grandecita me ayudaras a conseguir otro.

Blaise y Anna rieron, y Hermione se unió a ellos.

-Amor, ¿Draco vendrá? – preguntó Anna, a Hermione se le escarapelo la piel al escuchar el nombre de su ex compañero de Hogwarts, había olvidado que era el mejor amigo de Blaise, el esposo de su mejor amiga.

- No, tú sabes que no le gusta mucho el mundo muggle, él ira a visitarnos en la mansión.

-Ya veo, ¿le dijiste que el seria el padrino verdad?

Blaise sonrió de lado – claro que si, hace varios meses atrás, dudo que se le haya olvidado.

****

¿Les ha gustado?

Espero que si, les dejo unas preguntas para el proximo capitulo:

¿Aceptara Draco su papel de "padrino"? ¿Porqué Claire nacio en un hospital muggle?

No se olviden, si les ha gustado la introduccion , reviews, y si no les gusto, reviews a manera de critica tambien aceptados ! jeje, cuidense!

Claudia..


	2. Pequeña Maravilla

**Capitulo 2 : Pequeña Maravilla**

La Mansion de los Zabinni había cambiado desde la llegada de Claire, Anna regresaba de trabajar mas temprano, poco después Blaise llegaba, y llenaba de arrumacos a la bebé.

Que pedacito de cielo mas hermoso tengo aquí – Blaise sin duda, era un buen padre, era el quien se levantaba por la madrugada cuando Claire lloraba, le cambiaba los pañales y le daba el biberón, hacia todo tipo de gesticulaturas habidas y por haber para con su hija, quien sonreia apenas lo veia.

Anna por su parte, se habia encargado del cuidado de la pequeña los primeros dos meses, luego volvio a su trabajo y dejaba a la pequeña en la guarderia de San Mungo.

Blaise tenia a la pequeña recostada sobre su hombro, salio del cuarto de ella, y se dirigio al sofa color beige que tenian en la sala, mientras la pequeña comenzaba a quedar dormida.

La Mansion de los Zabinni no era una mansion como la de los Malfoy, pero para ellos la palabra encajaba perfectamente con aquella casa que la madre de Blaise les habia dejado al fallecer poco despues de la boda.

Era un area de aproximadamente 400m2 con un amplio jardin en la parte frontal, puerta de mármol que daba ingreso a una majestuosa sala perfectamente decorada, chimenea conectada a la red flu y el comedor, hacia el lado derecho tenían una cocina en la cual se encontraba tambien el cuarto de servicio, donde vivian los dos elfos que tenian en casa, Jimmy y Cindy; al fondo de la sala, unas mamparas que daban paso a una pequeña pero acogedora terraza con piscina de 10m2, al lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba la biblioteca que, dada la vida de la madre de Blaise, no se encontraba muy llena, asi como tambien un baño de visitas y las escaleras al segundo nivel, en el cual habian cinco habitaciones, cada habitacion tenia un closet empotrado, baño y alcoba.

Anna salía de la biblioteca, mientras observaba a Claire quien acababa de dormirse y a Blaise quien miraba el techo y quien repentinamente comenzo a reirse.

-¿ De que te ries? - pregunto Anna muy curiosa

-Estoy recordando el dia que Draco vino a conocer a Claire, ¿recuerdas?

- Jajaja, claro, como olvidar ese dia…!

**_-Flashback-_**

_Habia pasado una semana del nacimiento de Claire, y Draco aun no habia visitado la__ mansion de los Zabinni para conocer a su ahijada, esto preocupaba a Anna, y tambien a Blaise, quien decidio enviarle una lechuza…_

" _Draco: Estamos esperando tu pronta visita para que conozcas a nuestra pequeña._

_Blaise" _

_La carta había sido tan corta como el tiempo en que tardo Draco en llegar._

_-Draco! Hermano! Ya era hora, llevamos una semana esperandote!_

_- Uhm… como decidieron tener a su hija en un hospital muggle… sabes que yo no voy a esos lugares, asi que olvide que la pequeña ya habia nacido._

_- Pero Draco, hubieses venido almenos a visitarnos! - Anna acababa de unirse a la conversación._

_- No tuve tiempo, he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo._

_- ¿Trabajas? - pregunto Blaise mientras reia._

_- Todavia, pero estoy ocupado en eso._

_- Hermano, no seas tan orgulloso, te dije que en el ministerio podían ofrecerte una vacante si ibas conmigo, ¿porque no vamos?_

_- No Blaise, hay algunas cosas que quiero conseguir por mis propios medios, y esta, es una de ellas._

_- Bueno, ven a vivir con nosotros, asi tendras mas cerca a tu ahijada, y ese cuarto en el que estas viviendo ahora, no es nada agradable sabes?_

_Draco tardo en contestar, y luego de un minuto que parecio una eternidad… - Tal vez mas adelante, por cierto… como es eso de mi ahijada.._

_- Claro! Te lo dije hace meses recuerdas? Es mas, ven para que conoscas a Claire, - dijo Blaise mientras se dirigia a la habitacion de Claire en el segundo nivel, la pequeña tenia los ojos abiertos como si mirase los pequeños juguetes que tenia sobre ella._

_Draco se acerco a la cuna y miro a la bebe, no podia negarlo, era hermosa, no se parecia en nada a Blaise, era mas bien parecida a Anna, con su cabello castaño y lacio, tez blanca, y ojos oscuros. _

_- Tiene suerte de no parecerse a ti - fue lo primero que comentó mientras empezaba a reirse._

_- Muy chistoso… - respondio Blaise algo enfadado- pero si, tienes razón, ¿quieres cargarla? _

_Draco no lo pensó, y cogio a la bebe lo mas rápido que pudo - hey que haces! Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, los bebes cuando nacen parecen de gelatina, y se pueden romper fácilmente! - Blaise se habia puesto algo nervioso._

_Jajá jajá - Anna comenzaba a reirse, - Blaise… no es que se rompan, se pueden doblar algunos musculos y cosas asi.._

_-Amor… tu me dijiste que se podia romper, ¿acaso no era verdad?_

_Anna continuaba riendose, mientras Draco ya tenia a la pequeña carga de una manera… si se podria decir decente._

_Si, sin duda la hija de Blaise era linda, le sorprendia que la pequeña que tenia entre sus brazos fuese hija de su mejor amigo. Draco sintio que la pequeña emitia sonidos raros en la parte de abajo, mientras su carita se ponia roja. Se asustó - Blaise! Ten! Cogela! Yo no le hice nada, ella solo… - exclamaba Draco mientras ponia a la pequeña en la cuna nuevamente, y esta, por los gritos de Draco comenzaba a llorar._

_Anna cogio a la bebe mientras la calmaba, luego la reviso - Jajajaja, Draco, de veras que eres un exagerado… solo se hizo puf._

_-¿Qué se hizo que?_

_- Puf Draco, Puf, sabes lo que es? - preguntó Blaise_

_-No - respondió Draco extrañado._

_-Popó, ahora me vas a decir que no sabes eso?_

_- La verdad… no, ¿que es popó?_

_Anna se reia sin parar, mientras iba en busca de un pañal, - ven , vas a comprobar con tus ojos lo que es popó, ¿esta bien? Asi no te quedara ninguna duda._

_Draco se acerco lentamente, y sus dudas se disiparon en un instante._

_PERO ESO NO SE LLAMA POPO! NI MUCHO MENOS PUF!_

_Blaise se reia estruendosamente al ver la cara de Draco, queria reirse mas… - ¿Entonces como se llama?_

_CACAAAAAA!_

_Anna estallo en carcajadas mientras observaba a Draco quien miraba asqueado hacia el pañal de la pequeña, que se acercaba con un Wingardium Leviousa de Blaise._

_¿Cómo Draco? No te escuche bien, dimelo si no quieres que esto termine en tu cara - Blaise estaba jugando, y Draco se sentia ya avergonzado-Ca… Ca… Caca - terminó._

_-Pero aquí, se le llama Puf o Popó- reia Anna, mientras la pequeña tomaba de su pecho._

_- ¿Y ahora que se supone que esta haciendo? - Draco tenia los ojos exhorbitados al ver que la pequeña succionaba el pecho de su madre._

_- Eso se llama dar de lactar… los bebes pequeños solo toman leche materna._

_Draco se mostraba mas confundido aun, miro a los dos, y dijo - mejor regreso otro dia, me va a doler la cabeza….hasta luego - pronuncio antes de desaparecer…_

_-¿Crees que nos burlamos demasiado? ¿y si ahora ya no quiere ser el padrino de Claire?_

_- No creo, Draco es asi, ya se le pasara, y no te preocupes, el aceptara ser el padrino._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Aun recuerdo la cara de Draco ese día… - Blaise continuaba mirando al techo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Todos los dias lo haces, y todos los dias te vuelves a reir - respondio Anna mientras tomaba a la pequeña y se la llevaba a la habitación.

Despues de la primera visita de Draco, el habria ido otras veces mas, y al final habia terminado por aceptar ser el padrino de Claire, de alguna manera, la pequeña significaba algo especial para él, le sorprendía que una cosa tan pequeñita pudiera hacer _tantas_ cosas, y en ocasiones la llamaba _pequeña maravilla_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Les gusto? A mi si, la verdad es que creo que me ha quedado mejor de lo que había pensado, son mas hojas que el capitulo anterior, solo les pido unas disculpas por la demora en actualizar, me mude el fin de semana y ahora estoy sin internet, por lo menos unas 2 semanas, estoy subiendo el capitulo en mi otra casa, donde todavía tenemos conexión, espero que el tercer capitulo ya pueda subirlo desde mi nueva casa.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por la acogida que tuvo el primer capitulo, Draco acepto ser el padrino de Claire, y aun queda en el aire la pregunta : ¿Por qué Claire nacio en un hospital muggle, siendo sus dos padres magos? Y otra mas : ¿Por qué Draco vive en un cuarto rentado y no trabaja?

Eso es todo!, hasta el próximo capitulo!

Claudia B. Ch.

En el próximo capitulo respuestas a reviews!


	3. Desaparecidos

_Ahora escribire desde mi smartphone! :D asi que no tengo excusas para no publicar, lamento haber dejado esto pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo u_U_

**CAPITULO 3: DESAPARECIDOS**

Era un dia soleado del 10 de Marzo, la pequeña Claire tenia 6 meses, sus cabellos habian comenzado a adquirir pequeños rulos y estaban un poco mas claros, sus ojitos habian tomado un particular gris, Hermione atribuia todo esto a la sobreexposicion que le daba Anna a Claire bajo el sol y a la manzanilla. La ceremonia del bautizo de Claire se daria la semana entrante. Draco y Hermione habian asistido a regañadientes a todas las charlas, firmado papeles y ya eran padrinos oficiales de la bebe, lo unico que faltaba era la presentacion de la pequeña, el acto bautizmal, la ceremonia, y la recepción.

********************************************************************************************************************************  
Anna acariciaba a la pequeña suavemente mientras le daba de lactar... la pequeña la miraba profundamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

Blaise se encontraba dandose un baño de espumas cuando escucho un portazo que provenia del cuarto de Claire y luego los sollozos de su esposa.  
Blaise cogio una toalla, se vistio rapidamente como pudo y salio corriendo en direccion a la habitacion de Claire.  
La pequeña continuaba durmiendo placidamente, decidio no entrar y se dirigio hacia dondr provenia el llanto de su esposa.

-Anna, mi amor, ¿que sucede? Se daran cuenta...  
¿Que dices?  
-Se daran cuenta...! la proxima semana todo el mundo magico lo sabra.  
Sabra que? de que estas hablando cariño? te sientes bien?  
-Tenemos que huir!  
Por Merlin Anna estas delirando!  
-Vamonos!- Anna cogio una mochila casi vacia, subio al coche, Blaise fue corriendo detras de ella.  
Anna baja de ahi inmediatamente... no se que pretendes pero baja de ese coche!  
-es mejor asi, asi el mundo magico no sabra a donde vamos...!  
De que rayos estas hablando? - Blaise subio al coche- no podemos irnos sin Claire...  
-Ella se queda!  
¿como que se queda?  
-Estara mejor ahi. Nosotros debemos ocultarnos!  
¿ocultarnos de que? - Anna arranco el carro - ¿pero que demonios te sucede? puedes darme una explicacion?

El auto se elevo y emprendio un vuelo rapidamente, Anna estaba fuera d control y cualquier cosa podia suceder, Blaise intento llevar el timon cuando se avecinaba un enorme arbol, pero no pudo evitar un desastre...

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Dormia placidamente en su habitacion cuando el picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana la desperto. Era una lechuza del ministerio, habria conseguido una plaza?. Se levanto adormilada caminando en direccion hacia la ventana, tomo la carta y la abrio.  
Lo que leyo la dejo en completo estado de shock, no podia creer lo que leia, eso no podia estar pasando... - No!.. - cogio el primer abrigo que encontro en su armario y se lo puso sobre su pijama, salio corriendo pero no encontraba ningun taxi muggle, estaba lloviendo...miro su reloj, eran las 3am. Vio que no hubiese ningun muggle merodeando a esas horas de la madrugada y desaparecio.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Se encontraba un poco agitado, habia tenido un sueño demasiado extraño, el no podia estar con ella, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza, fea no era, pero no como para el. Decidio darse una ducha de agua fria por media hora... se vistio adecuadamente con lo poco que tenia en su pequeño ropero unos jeans zapatillas blancas y un polo gris a juego con sus ojos.  
Se sento en su cama y encendio el televisor. Noticias Muggle, CNN un incendio en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer ocasionado por la explosion de un auto. - Estupidos muggles - murmuró.  
tk tk tk - una lechuza golpeaba su ventana, le parecio extraño. ¿quien le enviaria una carta a esas horas de la noche? - seguramente Lucius...  
Tomo la carta y la leyó. Su reaccion fue similar a la de Hermione. No lo penso dos veces y desaparecio.

_Ha sido corto verdad?, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo que este...!_

_Dejo unas preguntas:_

_¿Porque actuo Anna de esa manera?_

_¿Que sucedio con Anna y Blaise?_

_¿Que pasara con la pequeña Claire?_

_Reviews! :)_


	4. La Noticia

CAPITULO 4: LA NOTICIA

Draco y Hermione aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo en el ministerio, la presencia del otro para cada uno les hacia creer aun mas que la carta que recibieron no era una broma.

Hermione observó a Draco, vestia bien, no daba la impresion de haberse despertado, su cabello lucia humedo, lo que lo hacia verse demasiado sexy, su semblante sin embargo era serio, su pantalon oscurso y su polo gris  
Una mujer de porte alto y tunica muy antigua les indico con movimiento de su cabeza que la siguiera.  
Hermione no la conocio y la siguio en silencio. Draco soltó - es Julia Amarilis, trabaja en el departamento de Magos Desaparecidos y Misterios por resolver. - Termino de decir esto y acelero su paso pasando a Hermione y entrando primero.  
Entraron a un cuarto con enormes ventanas, un rustico escritorio, una pluma, un tintero, un pergamino y dos asientos.

Tomen asiento por favor - fue lo primero que dijo Amarilis.

Ambos se limitaron a obedecer en silencio aun estupefactos por lo que sucedia.

Bien- continuó - supongo que ambos saben porque estan aquí - Draco y Hermione asintieron - sus amigos el Sr y la Sra Zabinni se encuentran desaparecidos, su coche muggle exploto en las afueras de la ciudad causando un incendio de mediana magnitud, encontramos restos de lo que podria ser una mochila - El rostro de Hermione palidecio, Draco por su parte escuchaba atentamente tratando de permanecer calmado - Tambien encontramos la varita de la Sra Zabinni y una casaca del Sr Zabinni. Creemos que murieron pero es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones ya que no se encontraron los cuerpos - Hermione comenzo a sollozar, mientras Draco mantenia su semblante serio, de alguna manera verla asi no le hacia nada bien, le entraron las ganas de abrazarla tal vez... pero no, el no haria eso - el caso sera investigado - finalizó la mujer.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales daba la impresion de que Draco queria preguntar algo, y los sollozos de Hermione no cesaban.

Sin embargo, ella fue la primera en hablar "¿Dónde esta Claire?- Preguntó  
Draco la miro de reojo. Tambien se habia preguntado lo mismo, pero no quería lucir tan preocupado por la niña, la quería, si, pero no iba a demostrarlo delante de Granger.

Esa es la razon por la cual ustedes estan aqui - continuó Amarilis - Ambos son padrinos de la pequeña y ella estara bajo su custodia hasta que aparescan sus padres. Se ha decidido que ocupen la Mansión Zabinni mientras dure la busqueda, conocemos que no tienen mucho dinero por lo que se les asignara la mensualidad de 2000 galeones para los gastos de la niña y 1000 galeones para el mantenimiento de la mansion. Aunque sinceramente no creo que tardemos en encontrarlos, de estar vivos claro.

Amarilis tomo un pergamino escribio algo y lo convirtio en una pequeña ave. Draco y Hermione procesaban lo que acababan de escuchar y se estaban limitando a observar, Hermione habia terminado de llorar y su rostro habia adquirido ¿preocupación?, Draco no entendia muy bien, tendria que vivir con Granger cuidando a su ahijada, - no creo que sea necesario - habia pensado.

Dos minutos despues la puerta se abrio dando paso a Hagrid ( ok, esto parece un poco extraño, pero Hagrid es experto en rescatar bebes huerfanos o abandonados :P) con una bebe dormida en brazos, Hermione se levanto sin pensarlo y fue casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Hagrid (el solo había ingresado al cuarto pero no avanzo), tomó a la bebé, levanto la manta y la vio profundamente dormida, parecía no estar al tanto de nada, estaba muy pequeña era obvio que no entendería lo que pasaba , pero extrañaría a sus padres.

La verdad es que la encontré llorando, al parecer tenia hambre, pero se durmió en el camino - le dijo Hagrid a Hermione.

¿Le diste algo?

Mmm bueno... tenia chocolate en mi cantimplora.

Hermione sonrio - "menos mal Hagrid no cuida niños"- pensó.

Creo que deberia ya retirarme, en Hogwarts deben estar esperándome, y tengo que dar clases a primera hora - anunció Hagrid mientras daba media vuelta.

Claro, Hagrid, muchas gracias, escribenos cuando llegues - asintió Amarilis.

¿Estaremos en contacto verdad Hagrid? - preguntó Hermione

Claro que si pequeña, Claro que si .

Hagrid, ya no soy una niña.

Oh! lo habia olvidado, ahora tienes una "hija" - sonrio.

Hermione no sabia si sonreír o preocuparse nuevamente.

Como que se estan demorando mucho en despedirse, son las 4 de la mañana y tenemos que terminar con este asunto - solto Draco quien habia estado observando la escena y al fin decidio hablar.

Hagrid lo miro duramente y se retiro.

Hermione se sento nuevamente al costado de Draco, ahora con la niña en brazos, y ambos miraron a Julia, esperando que esta dijese algo.

Bien, ya tienen a la niña, estan son las llaves de la casa, no tienen nada que firmar, pues como padrinos de la niña, ella ahora es su responsabilidad.

¿Me esta diciendo que no hay otra opción para ella? - espetó Draco.

Por supuesto que la hay, un orfanato muggle, ¿pero ustedes quieren eso para la pequeña?

Claro que No! - "habló" Hermione - no permitira que Claire viva en un orfanato teniendo la oportunidad de vivir con nosotros, o conmigo, almenos... hasta que aparezcan sus padres.

Draco la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Entonces ya esta decidido - finalizo Amarilis.

Pueden retirarse, estaremos al tanto de la niña, asi que cuidenla bien. 

_Se ha terminado el cap 4! ¿que les parecio? _

_Esta un poco mas largo que el anterior, debo disculparme por no especificar los escenarios y los personajes en algunas partes del capitulo anterior. Creo que la idea de escribir desde el celular no es tan buena despues de todo, pero ahora con la nueva PC, ya se me es mas facil :D._

_Estare subiendo el cap5 en el transcurso de la semana,! espero les haya gustado este cap._

_y... reviews! :)_


	5. Tomar Decisiones

CAPITULO 5: TOMAR DECISIONES..

Hermione y Draco salieron de la "oficina" de Amarilis, ella con la bebe en los brazos, él con las llaves de la Mansión Zabbini en manos, nuevamente se habian quedado quietos, sin moverse.

*Pensamiento de Hermione en cursiva*

_*H* ¿Esto es un sueño? o mas bien , ¿es una pesadilla? Anna no puede estar muerta... o desaparecida, pero que la llevo a irse con Blaise y dejar a Claire sola?, no deberia estar bien, que habra pasado con ellos? estarian huyendo?, pero de que? y ahora... - _mirando a la pequeña Claire - _Claire... sin sus padres, no la voy a dejar sola, Amarilis tiene razon, debemos hacernos cargo de la bebé, un momento... ¿debemos? -_mirando a Draco -_ ¿me estaba mirando?_ _, no se si debamos, tal vez deba ya que Malfoy parecia muy decidido a no hacerse cargo de ella hace un momento, dudo mucho que cambie de parecer. - _Dió un soplido de resignación.

*Pensamiento de Draco en cursiva*

_*D* ¿Que rayos... acaba de pasar?... ¿Que hizo Blaise? ... ¿Porque su mejor amigo le hacia esto?, si de algo podia estar seguro era que no se trataba de un simple accidente... algo habia pasado... Blaise no dejaria a su hija a la deriva..no. ¿Y ahora? cuidar de la pequeña? esta bien que sea linda y todo... pero por un rato nada mas, pero para el "resto de su vida"? eso ni soñarlo, vale estas exagerando...__hasta que aparezcan sus padres, pero... con Granger?_ - volteó a mirarla, lucia preocupada y llevaba a la pequeña Claire con cierto instinto maternal... - _con la raton de biblioteca..., ¿porque? ¿porque tenia que pasarle eso a el? si de por si las cosas ya no estaban tan bien para el y ahora esto!._ - sintio la mirada de Granger sobre el y giro su cabeza - _¿estaba mirandolo?_ _que mas daba, su situación actual no era precisamente muy buena, y Amarilis habia sido muy directa en indicarles que tanto el como Granger no ganaban lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de la pequeña y les habia ofrecido una "mensualidad" para los gastos de la bebe y de la mansión. Es mas, ni siquiera tenia un trabajo, y el poco dinero que le quedaba se le terminaria en un par de semanas... habia discutido con Lucius por el maltrato hacia su madre y por la herencia, al final de la discusión el decidio irse de su casa y demostrar a su padre que el dinero poco le importaba... pero no, si no tenia un trabajo.. entonces el dinero si importaba... pero para obtenerlo de momento la "unica" opcion que tenia era cuidar a Claire... y vivir con Granger. - _Al igual que Hermione, dió un soplido de resignación.

La pequeña Claire comenzaba a despertar y se movia dentro de la mantita que la cubria, esto a Hermione la sobresalto un poco y la saco de sus pensamientos, le quito la manta a la pequeña y la cargo con un solo brazo- Claire! mira que hermosa estas, pero por que despiertas tan tarde? debes tener hambre...-Hermione paso de un cierto estado de felicidad al ya acostumbrado estado de preocupación. Volteó para mirar a Malfoy, quien tambien se habia sobresaltado por el despertar de la bebé.

_Me esta mirando_ - pensó Draco - ¿_pero que cosa quiere? ¿que haga magia o que? que tenga entendido los biberones no pueden invocarse. - _Hermione lo miro como intentando decirle con la mirada que haga algo .

¿Qué? - preguntó Draco

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Hermione lucia algo molesta por lo primero que dijo Malfoy, no esperaba un simple "que?", sino mas bien algo como, debemos ir a su casa para ver que hacer...

No lo sé, tal vez comprarle un biberón? , o tal vez tu puedas darle teta - soltó de la nada.

Hermione no sabia que decir, Malfoy habia hablado como si nada, pero lo ultimo que habia dicho era demasiado ilogico, almenos para ella.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir Malfoy? es imposible que yo pueda darle de lactar a Claire si no soy su madre, por si no lo sabes hay ciertos cambios que transcurren en el embarazo y por el cual las madres pueden producir leche para sus bebes, como sabras yo no soy la mamá de Claire y yo no tengo leche para ella!

Claire sintio el humor de Hermione y empezo a llorar - Hermione trato de tranquilizarse mientras miraba a Malfoy con cierto recelo.

Toma las llaves, no soporto esto, supongo que te quedaras en la casa de Blaise, tratare de ir mañana, adios- y diciendo esto, Desaparecio.

Hermione se quedo en shock - _¿ se iba como si nada ? no, no, un momento, le dijo que iria al dia siguiente, ¿eso que significaba? que se haria cargo de Claire al igual que ella?  
_

WAAAAAAAAA- el llanto de Claire la saco de sus pensamientos.. _maldito Malfoy, te largaste y me dejaste con la bebe llorando. ¿y ahora?_

Piensa Hermione, Piensa - se repetia a si misma - Claro! Una Farmacia Muggle! - Salio casi corriendo del ministerio, y se dirigio a la primera farmacia que encontró "Farmacia Q&D"

Necesito un biberón! y... leche en formula... y agua tibia tambien por favor. - habló en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención.

Son 5 libras por el biberon, 30 libras por la leche formula en lata y 1 libra por el agua tibia.

Bien, 36 libras en total, cobrese de aqui - dijo Hermione, mientras sostenia a Claire con un brazo y con el otro entregaba su tarjeta de credito.

Firme aqui por favor - le indico la dependienta.

Gracias! - sonrio Hermione al recibir su compra y salir de la farmacia. _No puedo aparecerme con Claire, ella es muy pequeña.. tomare un taxi._

TAXIII! - grito alzando su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo llevaba a la bebe (quien aun lloraba) en una extraña posicion y a la vez sujetaba la bolsa.

Una vez dentro del taxi, preparo el biberon como pudo (era medimaga, si, pero preparar un biberon a lo muggle, nunca lo habia hecho, usar magia en ese momento estaba descartado... no queria asustar al taxista) y se lo dio a la pequeña quien gustosamente lo tomo.

LLegamos - indico el taxista, Hermione pago 4 libras y bajo del taxi, tomo las llaves, y abrio las puertas de la Mansion Zabinni.

Ya habia estado ahi muchas veces , pero ser ella quien abria la puerta le parecio tan extraño, la pequeña Claire, ya calmada, jugaba con el su biberon vacio, y Hermione caminaba lentamente, como buscando algo, o algun lugar donde acomodar a la pequeña, no sabia si debia quedarse ahi, le quedaba cerca a San Mungo, un momento, ella tenia un trabajo! lo habia olvidado, reviso su reloj, 6am.

Rayos!... - exclamó. Claire se sobresalto.

_Como pudo olvidarlo... como? - _dejo de pensar al escuchar unas palabras arrastradas cerca a la puerta : "A_lgún problema Granger...?_ "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Listo el capitulo 5!

Esta un poco mas largo que los dos ultimos!, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria saber su opinion acerca del fanfiction, y si desean algunas sugerencias!

Los veo en el proximo Capitulo!

R - E - V - I - E - W - S - ! - !

Claudia .


	6. Un dia tranquilo

Sin muchos rodeos, aqui les dejo el capitulo 6! :

Ahi estaba, la solución a sus problemas, Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en la puerta y ella... estaba enojada con él, lo unico que se le ocurrio en ese momento fue tomar a la bebe, se la entrego a un Malfoy que la miraba de manera extraña y desaparecio.

* * *

Hermione aparecio en San Mungo sin duda el dia habia comenzado muy temprano y con muchas sorpresas, la bebé y sus amigos.. sus amigos.. - Anna! - recordó, no tenia idea de que podia haber sucedido con su amiga, habia olvidado ese detalle debido a que Hagrid llego con la bebé, ¿porque habian salido en la madrugada? y sobretodo ¿porque habian dejado a la bebé?- miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza...

No tenia sentido, por la información que les habia dado Amarilis entendia que Anna habia llevado maletas mientras que Balise solo su documento de identidad.

Todo es muy extraño- suspiró - ¿que voy a hacer? - se preguntó, Anna y Blaise... ni siquiera sabia si estaban con vida, no podia llorarlos, no podia asegurarlo... era todo tan complicado...

* * *

_Y esa fue la ignorada del siglo Claire,... Granger nos ha dejado solos.._ - conversaba Draco con la bebé mientras arrastraba su maleta (si, su maleta) porque Draco Malfoy habia decidido vivir en casa de sus amigos, sabia que Granger tenia que rabajar todo el dia y no podia llevarse a la bebé con ella. _¿Acaso... estoy siendo considerada con ella? - _se pregunto - _Si, estaba siendo considerada con ella, pero no ella Granger, sino tú Claire _- le hablo a la bebé.

Claire movia los brazitos mirando a su padrino quien sabia lo que eso significaba, tomo a la bebe debajo de los brazitos y la levanto

_Pasajeros del vuelo número 5, favor de abordar el avión, despegue en 3,2,1 zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum .. _Claire movia sus brazitos a medida que Draco la paseaba por toda la sala, 15 minutos despues los dos estaban en el sofa viendo en discovery magic kids "Las pistas de Merlin" en la cual un perrito morado con lunares amarillos buscaba pistas que un mago llamado Stu le dejaba.

Y se preguntaran... ¿un TV en el mundo mágico? Bien, hacia 1 año los magos y los muggles firmaron un acuerdo para utilizar algunos de los objetos que los muggles habian inventado, magos y brujas fueron asesorados y ahora tenian 3 canales para la comunidad mágica: Discovery Magic Kids, E! Magic con Rita Skeeter, Magic News con Peter Jackson, y en los intermedios de este ultimo, Gourmet con Molly Weasley, si, la Sra Weasley tenia su propio programa de cocina en los intermedios, ¿Cómo?, su esposo trabaja en el ministerio, un día la Sra Weasley preparó un almuerzo para los trabajadores, todos quedaron encantados, le preguntaron a Arthur acerca de las recetas de Molly y ahi empezo todo...

La bebe estaba en los brazos de Draco, quien se levanto con ella y busco su silla de coche, la puso en el sofa y con un movimiento de su varita la ajusto, coloco a la bebe y le dio un muñeco, Claire seguia concentrada mirando las pistas de Merlin.

Es momento... - comentó- de buscar pistas. - Claire volteó a ver a su padrino - No Claire, no las pistas de Merlin, las pistas de tus padres. - La bebé volteo a seguir mirando su programa favorito.

* * *

Mientras tanto en San Mungo:

-Hermione! Hermione! Despierta! - un chico de cabello azul tomaba a Hermione de los hombros mientras la sacudia constantemente.

-_¿Qué? ¿Uhmmm? ¿Que rayos!? ¿Dónde...?_ - la castaña vocalizaba mientras abria los ojos - _¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces Donald?!_ - gritó al momento en el que saltaba de su silla.

Hermione, si no te conociera me molestaria contigo, pero conosco tu caracter, tienes un paciente frente a ti desde hace media hora - menciono el azulado mientras se dirigia a la puerta y señalaba a una joven con rubia cabellera, aretes de rabano y mirada soñadora...

-Luna! - Exclamó Hermione - ¿Porque no me has despertado?

Te veias tan tranquila durmiendo y los blinkis bailaban sobre tu cabeza, no queria arruinar tu sueño... fue lindo?

-Blinkis? - pregunto Hermione.

Si, son criaturas que nos hacen soñar, si pelean te haran tener pesadillas, los tuyos estaban bailando asi que tenias un buen sueño ¿ que tal estuvo?

-Bueno...si, era un buen sueño... yo estaba con... - Hermione se tapo la boca - er... creo que mejor hablamos de eso luego, cuentame, que te trae por aqui, ¿Te sucede algo? - Hermione habia comenzado hablando de manera soñadora recordando su sueño, pero luego se detuvo y cambio de tema.

Si, aunque no lo paresca tengo un pequeño problema- Luna hablaba tranquila mientras colocaba su mano envuelta en un trapo blanco y cubierto de sangre en la mesa del consultorio.

- Por Merlin! Luna! porque no lo mencionaste antes?! - Hermione se levanto, hizo levitar a Luna hacia una camilla, tomo su varita, susurro un hechizo y la herida que tenia Luna comenzo a cerrarse, limio el lugar donde seguntos antes esta se encontraba y le aplico una crema cicatrizante. - ¿Que te paso?

Es una larga historia.. - comenzó - y asi Luna le contó como en su intento de seguir una de las recetas de Molly Weasley en el desayuno habia confundido su brazo con un pepinillo...

El día transcurrio con situaciones comunes, cortes, resfriados... y el ultimo caso el de un mago que habia tratado de bajar a su gatito del arbol con un hechizo y habia termiando vomitando ramas secas.

Eran las 8:00pm y Hermione se dirigia a su casa, habia sido un dia aparentemente tranquilo.. llegó a su habitación y quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Maldita Granger! Te has largado como una cobarde! - Draco estaba enojado, eran la 1:00am y Hermione no regresaba, lanzaba maldiciones mientras intentaba calmar a Claire quien llevaba dos horas llorando, si, Draco Malfoy se estaba desesperando...


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a tod s. . . y felices fiestas patrias (para los que vivan en Perú) ! lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, el capitulo tenia escrito hace algunas semanas en un papel, pero no había tenido el tiempo para postearlo aquí, finalmente ayer sali de vacaciones de la universidad así que hoy estoy actualizando._

_Sin mas rodeos les dejo la continuación:_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El encuentro.**

_Sí, estaba enojado. ¡Y vaya que lo estaba! Granger se había largado desde las 6am y 20 horas después no había rastros de ella._

_Su ahijada había estado tranquila hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el cual estuvo mas inquieta, Draco le dio unas ranas de chocolate y Claire se quedo dormida. Cerca de las doce.. la pequeña había despertado con un llanto increíble y Draco, quien había estado en el sofá viendo una película muggle llamada Actividad Paranormal, se levanto de inmediato para atenderla, sin embargo a pesar de sus fallidos intentos Claire no se calmaba._

_Una hora después deseaba enormemente que Granger llegue y hasta estuvo dispuesto a besarle los pies si ella la calmaba, pero otra hora mas tarde solo pensaba en aniquilarla..._

-¡Es una cobarde muggle!, ¡Largarse!, ¡Y dejarme a mi! , ¡a mi! , ¡ a Draco Malfoy! ¡Solo! y ¡con una bebé!

**Mientras tanto... en el departamento de Hermione..**

Sueño de Hermione:

_Estaba profundamente dormida pero sentía un escozor en su oreja izquierda: soñaba que estaba jugando con James (el hijo de Harry) a quien llevaba en sus hombros mientras el tiraba de su oreja._

-¡Pero cuando la vea! me va a escuchar ¿Quien se cree que es?! para hacerme esto a mi! pero cuando la vea!- Los gritos de Draco alteraban mas a la pequeña Claire quien lloraba aún mas - pero cuando la vea! - repitió - le voy a lanzar un crucio!

_James tiró fuertemente de la oreja izquierda de su tía Hermione y ello la despertó de un brinco, toco su oído izquierdo, quemaba!-no.. decir que quemaba era muy poco- ya casi salia humo de su oreja!_

_-_ Están hablando mal de mi! - fue lo primero que le hizo decir su muggle interno mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca - piensa Hermione! piensa! - y luego recordó... mientras los recuadros fotográficos de lo acontecido el día anterior pasaban a velocidad por su mente: Ella en el ministerio con Draco Malfoy, la noticia de su mejor amiga..., Hagrid y Claire... Ella con Claire en la farmacia muggle... Malfoy en la puerta... ella desapareciendo... en San Mungo con Luna.. y luego llegando a su casa... - Claire! - exclamó - y de un ¡Puf! desapareció.

-¡ Pero que demonios piensa esa mujer! como la odio! - ¡PLUF! - odio!... odio!... odio!... - la ultima palabra que había pronunciado Malfoy todavía retumbaba en las paredes - odio!.. odio!.. - y Hermione acababa de aparecer, hasta Claire se había calmado y un silencio muy incomodo comenzaba a formarse, la mirada de Hermione algo extraña de ver en esa situación era algo extraña - _ver a Malfoy en esa situación?_ - quería reírse, pero también sentía culpa. Y el que la miraba con un odio indescriptible.

Claire con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas también la miraba y a los pocos segundos estiro sus brazitos en dirección a ella, quien de inmediato la tomo - Claire vestia la misma ropa del día anterior, el pañal había sido cambiado, pero la bebe estaba hinchada y Hermione lo noto rápidamente, se dirigió a la cocina lleno un biberón con agua tibia, pronuncio un conjuro y se lo dio a Claire que lo tomo de buena gana mientras lloraba pausadamente.

Draco Malfoy solo las observaba, no quería decir nada en ese momento, Claire estaba mas tranquila y temía hacerla llorar si empezaban a discutir.

Unos minutos después Claire emitió gases por su boquita, Hermione la llevo a su habitación, la baño y la hizo dormir. La recostó en su cuna y apago la luz. Salio en dirección a la sala, sabia que tenia una conversación pendiente con Malfoy y no lo haría esperar, mientras mas rápido hablasen mejor.

Ya en la sala Malfoy continuaba de pie, su semblante no había cambiado y apenas la vio soltó:

-¿Que crees que estas jugando Granger?

-No estoy jugando a nada Malfoy, es solo que.. lo olvide, tuve un día muy largo.. lo lamento, ¿esta bien?

- Lo lamentas? Lo lamentas? ! es enserio?! Tú sabes las peripecias que he tenido que pasar con Claire por mas de 20 horas! 20 horas! Granger por Merlin! te de-tes-to!

- Bien!, hazlo si quieres, si me detestas no podre evitarlo pero delante de Claire preferiría que actues de manera mas amable.

- Y crees que no lo se? Porque crees que espere a que se duerma para decirte todo esto?

- Ya! ya! esta bien Malfoy! Fiesta en paz? por ahora? - le dijo mientras extendió su mano.

- Por ahora si - puntualizo él. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano en señal de afirmación y fue en ese momento en que lo noto. Hermione llevaba puesta su pijama de verano, un short algo pequeño, un bvd de tiras muy femenino y unas pantuflas de hurón blanco. - Draco debio poner una cara muy extraña al ver esto ya que Hermione lo noto y al darse cuenta de como iba vestida se sonrojo inmediatamente soltando su mano y desapareció.

- Eres muy rara Granger - pronuncio Draco mientras se reía recordando las pantuflas...


End file.
